


Angel snangel [Fanart]

by disgustiphage



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, guest starring pokemon, monstery angel and demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustiphage/pseuds/disgustiphage
Summary: Small collection of full-color weird angel and demon art.





	Angel snangel [Fanart]

_Hiss hiss_

Creepy <strike>crawley</strike>Crowley

Look....

Look with your special eyes.

Nobody has actually seen the Almighty ever since some child captured them in a pokeball ages and ages ago.

I only have eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes for you.

Worm on a string. That is all.


End file.
